1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing of an optical coherence tomographic image, and more particularly, to a method of processing an image for improving discrimination of an optical coherence tomographic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various methods and apparatuses for observing an internal structure of an object such as human tissue or a material have been widely used in various fields. Various equipment for capturing an internal transmission image or a tomographic image, such as an X-ray system, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, or an ultrasound system, are important in a medical field because this equipment may ascertain factors, positions, and the progress of various diseases without directly incising an internal structure of a human body or a living thing. Accordingly, in such equipment, low harmfulness, a high resolution image, a reasonable price, and convenience of movement and use are recognized as important factors.
In particular, optical coherence tomography apparatuses are devices capable of imaging an internal structure of an object by using an interference phenomenon between light with which an object is irradiated and reflected, and reference light. The optical coherence tomography apparatuses have been widely used in a medical field because the optical coherence tomography apparatuses may obtain a high resolution image and are harmless to humans.
However, since an optical coherence tomographic image is expressed as a solid color image based on a gray level, it is difficult to discriminate a lesion and the like.